


Addicted to You

by policebox101



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1930s, Character Death, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Historical Inaccuracy, Implied/Referenced Suicide, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/policebox101/pseuds/policebox101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the song and music video by Aviccii. I own nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted to You

As Lovina cleaned the tables, she glanced up at the clock. It was almost 5 o'clock and she was late. At this point if Isabel didn't show up the plan was off. Picking up the glasses that had been left on the table, she brought back to where the kitchen was located. Behind her, the front door to the bar opened and the clicking of high heels could be heard. In an instant, she knew it was her. She turned to her walking in and Isabel caught her gaze and smirked slightly in her direction and walked towards the bartender. Lovina's hand felt into her apron to where the gun was hidden.

"I'll take a shot of whiskey." She heard Isabel order. A few seconds later Lovina heard the shattering of glasses and quickly drew her hand gun.

"Everybody get down right now!" Isabel's sweet voice quickly turned hard as she drew her own pistol from her bag. She got up on a bar stool to make sure everyone would know that she was armed and pointed her pistol at the cashier's head. Immediately Lovina began yelling at the others to stay where they were and to not try anything or she'd shoot. A warm feeling traveled through her body. One she had never felt before. It was the feel of complete and utter excitement. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Isabel taking the bag that had just been filled with cash.

"is that all of it?" Lovina asked over her shoulder.

"Yes, now let's go!" She hopped down from the stool, taking her hand as they ran out the door.

The black car was sitting in the parking lot right out front, making it easy to get away. As Isabel hit the gas, Lovina kissed her on the cheek quickly as they sped away from the bar and the town.

* * *

"You did good for your first time out." Isabel smiled over at Lovina as she drove along the snowy road. "Of course I had my part in that. I think soon enough, it'll seem like you've been doing this your whole life."

"Who knows? For all I know I could be doing just this with you forever." Lovina smiled back, feeling more free than she had ever felt in her life. "Just find us a safe place for the night so those bastard policemen can't find us."

Soon she had turned onto a road that led up near the mountains. After about an hour, she stopped in front of a small house with a view overlooking the city. Both woman got out of the car, walked towards the edge and stopped. While looking over the city, Lovina had taken Isabel's hand and intertwined their fingers. She felt Isabel's other hand reach over and was pulled closer to her. Before she could say anything, she found her lips pressed against Isabel's. There was no hesitation as Lovina began to kiss her back. It sent a shiver down her spine and Lovina pressed her body against hers. Isabel had moved her hands to cup her face and to hold her more firmly. After a few moments she pulled back and rested her forehead against Lovina's.

"If you could see how your face looks right now, you'd be smiling just like me, _mi amor_. You're blushing." She smiled before giving her another kiss. "Now how about we take this inside.

* * *

 They walked hand in hand towards the bank. It was planned like almost every robbery they had planned together. Right as the doors shut, Isabel pulled out the gun she hid in her jacket and fired a warning shot into the air. A few people screamed as they ducked down quickly. While Isabel went right over towards the teller, Lovina had climbed up on the table in the center of the room with two guns in her hand. From behind her, she could hear Isabel yelling at the man to fill up the bag. She looked to see Isabel in the process of stuffing in the money herself. 

Grinning, she began tossing up bills into the air towards Lovina. She joined her up on the table with the money in hand and began throwing it up in the air as though it meant nothing. Lovina laughed as she threw up more bills and pulled Isabel in for a kiss. A few gasps had been heard around the room as the lovers shared their private moment. It soon came to a quick end as sirens could be heard outside.

"Just keep your eye on the front doors while I get the safe open. After that we can run out the back and get a new car." Isabel had climbed down and took the small bomb towards the safe door. Lovina was squatting on the table, her gun pointed at the front. When the bomb had been stuck onto the safe door, Isabel began walking away from it quickly.

Suddenly a zooming sound whizzed past Lovina's ear and a thud was heard. She turned to see Isabel fall to the ground. As her gun fell from her hand and panic began to fill her, the people in the room began running out, each fearing they'd be next. Lovina had gotten Isabel's head onto her lap and was softly crying. Isabel smiled up her before closing her eyes. The hand Lovina had been holding had gone limp. Brushing the hair out of her lover's face, she gently set her down.

* * *

Revenge was all that ran through her mind. Lovina walked out boldly to where the police were. She had a hard grip on the bag the money had been in as she stopped right outside the doors. Every gun was pointed her, meaning that there was no way for her to escape without getting shot. She took a deep breath before closing her eyes and seeing Isabel's bright green ones for the last time. In a flash she opened them and ran towards the police.

If you had been walking by the bank that day, you would have heard an explosion that had killed several policemen and the suicide bomber, a young woman by the name of Lovina Vargas.

 


End file.
